vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Caroline
]] The Relationship between Klaus and Caroline. This relationship started in episode'' Our Town, '''when Klaus saved Caroline when she had been bitten by Tyler. Season Two In this season Caroline and Klaus never saw each other,but he wanted to use her for the sacrifice in The Last Day, fortunatly Damon saves her. Season Three The first time they meet is in ''The Reckoning, when Tyler begins transition and Klaus feeds him Elena's blood. Caroline says "No, no, no, no, Tyler don't." and Klaus replies "If he doesn't drink it he'll die anyway love. Consider this an experiment." In Our Town, during Caroline's birthday, Tyler unconsciously bites her long after Klaus's request for him to do so, which he refused. Immediately after the incident, Tyler tells Klaus. Klaus arrives at the Forbes' home to help Caroline, requesting Liz's support in exchange for her inviting him in to cure her daughter. Klaus enters Caroline's room, after which she questions whether or not he'd come to kill her. He asks her if she thinks that low of him to kill her on her birthday, to which she responds "Yes." He checks her bite and apologizes, telling her that she was simply collateral damage and that it was nothing personal. He comments that he loves birthdays, and Caroline rebuffs his comment, rhetorically asking him if he was a billion years old or so. He tells her that she'd have to adjust her perception of time due to the fact that she is now a vampire, and to celebrate that she is no longer bound by trivial human conventions. He explains to her that with her immortality as a vampire she is free, but Caroline disagrees, stating that she is dying instead. Klaus then tells her that he could let her die if she truly believed that her existence "had no meaning", admitting that he had thought about it himself several times. He then explains to her that the rest of the world is waiting for her, filled with great cities, art, music, and "genuine beauty", convincing her to want to stay alive. Klaus then gives her his blood. The next day, Caroline wakes up to find that the werewolf bite has healed, as well as a box on her bedside table, containing a bracelet left from Klaus. In Dangerous Liaisons, Klaus sends Caroline a dress and invites her to the ball his mother has arranged. Initially she refuses to go. When she sees Rebekah inviting Matt, she changes her mind. Unsuccessfully, she tries to find a dress in her wardrobe that she likes more than the one Klaus gave her before relenting and wearing the dress and his bracelet to the ball. Klaus notices her immediately however, his greeting is rebuffed as she soon rushes to find a drink instead. Klaus partners her during the Waltz, which she spends a lot of time staring over at Matt and Rebekah whilst giving an excuse of being unprepared as the reason she had worn his gown. Klaus counters by asking Caroline why, then, she is wearing his bracelet as well. Before she can reply, he compliments her dancing abilities and she declares that she is Miss Mystic Falls and Klaus confirms that he knows as much. Later, Klaus approaches Caroline outside whilst she is watching a horse and they discuss their respective relationships with their late fathers. Klaus relays a story of how one of his horses was once killed as his father tried to kill him. Again, Caroline reminds him that she is a good person and likes people and to be kind, unlike he does, before walking away. He also shows her his collection of art, revealing that he is also an amateur artist and that her bracelet had once belonged to "a princess almost as beautiful as her." Caroline surmises that the reason he sires hybrids and keeps them on a leash is because his father didn't love him and thus he fears that nobody else will and he will be left alone. Again, she leaves him alone and seething but when she returns home, he has left her another gift on her bed. Caroline discovers that he has drawn a portrait of her with the horse and thanked her for being so honest with him. In All My Children, Damon concocted a plan to try and get Elena out of harms way by trying to find a loophole; If one were to stab an original, all four would fall (Not including Klaus). In order to do so, he needed a distraction so that Alaric could puncture young Kol without Klaus knowing. This so happened to be Caroline. As Caroline walked into The Grill, Kol made a pun toward her, calling her a "tasty little thing", leaving Klaus to act protective over her and reply, "Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver." After Caroline rejected his advances, when asked if she would like to have a drink with them, acting upset, Klaus commented "Isn't she stunning?" and took his response, "She certainly looked good walking away from you", as a challenge to continue persuing her. Klaus gulps his drink down, then follows Caroline as she walks outside, almost getting hit by a car. He calls out to her and she responds, "Are you serious? Take a hint." Klaus continues to charm her, and apologizes about the little "spat" they had. She replies that she just wants him to leave her alone, as he still insists for her to "take a chance, talk to me, get to know me. I dare you." He smiles, and she agrees. She asks him, "What do you want to talk about?" and he responds, "I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, anything you want in life." She cleverly responds that she cannot be seduced by him, and he cleverly remarks that that is the reason he likes her. Continuing on, Klaus later feels a puncture in his heart, and goes into a rage, asking her what she did. She reponds that she didn't do anything, although he doesn't believe her, and grabs her, asking her again. Her response is still, "I didn't do anything. Stop it." as he is hurting her. Caroline shows signs that she is lying, by ultimately looking toward the grill, but he doesn't notice as he lets go, and knows what has happened: Kol was stabbed. At the end of the episode, Klaus burns the drawings he made of Caroline. Quotes Season Three : : Are you going to kill me? : : On your birthday? You really think that low of me? : : Yes. : : I love birthdays. : : Yeah. Aren't you like, a billion, or something? : : You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bond by trivial human conventions. You're free. : : I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I've thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret: There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it. You could have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask. : : I don't want to die. :-- Our Town : : Good evening. : : I need a drink. : : I'm glad you came. : : Well, it was either caviare or sympathy casseroles. : : I heard about your father. : : Don't. Seriously. : : Very well, on to minor subjects, like how ravishing you look in that dress. : : I didn't really have time to shop. : : Your wearing the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for that? : : You're quite the dancer. : : Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls. : : I know. : : You like horses. : : I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here. : : I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe? : : Yes. : : Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you. : : What about these? *shows bracelet* Where'd you steal this from? : : Well, that's a long story. But rest assure, it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you. : : I've never really been anywhere. : : I'll take you. Anywhere you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo. : : Oh wow. Must be really nice to snap your fingers and get whatever you want. Is that why you collect hybrids? A little servant army to take you places and get you things. : : You're making assumptions. :-- Dangerous Liaisons :Kol: I remember her from last night. (In reference to ''' ) She looks like a tasty little thing. : : Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver. : : Join us for a drink? : : I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks! : : (To Kol) Isn't she stunning? : : Caroline! : : Are you serious? Take a hint. : : Don't be angry, love. We had a little spat, I'm over it already. : : Oh, well I'm not. : : How can I quit myself? : : You and your expensive jewellery, and your romantic drawings, can leave me alone. : : Oh c'mon. Take a chance Caroline. Talk to me. C'mon, get to know me! I dare you. : : Fine. So what do you want to talk about? : : I wan't to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, anything you want in life. : : Just to be clear: I'm too smart to be seduced by you. : : Well that's why I like you. : : What did you do?! : : I didn't do anything! Stop it! :-- All My Children Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship